Kiss it all Better
by MaDhAt3r
Summary: Shizuo and Izaya are up to their usual antics but don't realize someone is following them. Rated M for character death and language.


I love _He is We_ their songs are so beautiful especially _Kiss it Better_ which is what this fanfic is about. Listen to it. It's an extremely heartfelt and sad song. I cry every single time I listen to it.

Warning: Character death. Possible teary up.

Disclaimer: I don't own durarara nor do I own it's characters

Summary: Should've already read it.

* * *

_He sits in his cell _

_And he lays on his bed_

_Covers his head and closes eyes._

"Shizu-chan honestly by now you should just give up on chasing me. Haha, you're never going to catch me" He jumps backwards and dodges yet another vending machine.

"Just wait and see flea when I get my hands on you you'll eat those words!" The chase gets carried on into a nearby alley way and soon they stand across from eachother panting heavily.

Izaya gives a small grin, which provokes the monster of ikebukuro. He makes a quick dash to the end of the alley only having the informant slide right past him and their positions are switched.

"Damn it! Will you stop moving for one god damn second?"

"Hahaha, oh Shizu-chan. If I stop moving then you'll just easily have me in the palm of your hands and that just isn't fun." The raven takes out his knife and slowly begins to charge towards the other till they hear a loud bang, which echoes throughout the alleyway.

"What the?" Izaya falls straight to his knees and holds onto his chest. He glances down at his hand and sees a great amount of red liquid on it. His breathing soon becomes heavy and he start to cough up blood before falling right over.

_He sees a smoking gun,_

_And the coward he ran_

_And in the arms is the bleeding,_

_Love of his life._

"Shit, fuck! Izaya?! IZAYA?!" He presses down firmly on the wound in the ravens' chest hoping to stop the bleeding.

Red eyes flicker back and forth. Shizuo notices the faintness in his eyes and grabs onto a blood covered hand feeling it squeeze back in reassurance.

"I-it hurts" small trails of blood flow down his chin.

"I know it hurts Izaya, you got shot it's suppose to hurt." Shizuo could feel his body shaking and as well as his hands. His mind is going a mile a minute figuring out what to do.

"Damn it! I knew someone was following us but I ignored it." he lowers his head and bits his lip trying to hold back tears.

"Shizuo" the name comes out in a shallow breath and Shizuo realizes that Izaya is slipping and fast.

"You gotta stay with me Izaya see I have my phone I can call Shinra or or the hospital." Shizuo pauses when he felt a hand slide against his cheek and he pushes into it. He looks into dazed eyes and watches as tears roll down the others' pale cheek.

_And she cried_

_Kiss it all better_

_I'm not ready to go_

_It's not you're fault love,_

_You didn't know_

"Izaya…" Soon tear drops formed onto the raven's face.

_You didn't know._

He tries to turn on his phone but remembers it had been dead for days.

"FUCK!" He tosses it to the closest wall and watches it shatter. He squeezes the bloodstained hand once more and kisses his forehead.

_Her hands are so cold,  
And he kisses her face.  
And says "Everything will be all right"._

"Shi…zuo"

"Y-yes what is it?" His mind was a blank and his body was trembling immensely, he may have said he wanted the man dead but he didn't want it to happen so soon. Not yet. Not now.

"I can't…"

"No, no, no!" tears were now streaming down the ex-bartenders face and he felt his chest tighten up.

"I won't let you go… not now Izaya, please…" He raises his head to look into those red eyes once more and notices his breathing has stop and he was staring into vacant crimson eyes.

_He noticed the gun,_  
_And his rage grew inside._  
_He said "I'll avenge my lover tonight"._

"IZAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYAAAAA" He holds the lifeless body in his arms crying desperately.

Hours pass and he stares blankly into the wall across from him and slowly caresses the other.

'It wasn't his time it shouldn't have just ended like this'

'Whoever did this… is going to pay'

_Now he sits behind prison bars,_  
_25 to life and she's not in his arms._  
_He couldn't bring her back with a bullet to the heart,_  
_Of the back of a man who tore his world apart._

"Izaya…"

_He holds onto a memory,_  
_All it is, is a memory._  
_hey, hey._

He lies on top of the bed looking straight up at the ceiling reminiscing in whatever good memories he had left of the raven. He reaches an arm towards the sky and tears slowly emerge from his eyes.

_He cries,_  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._  
_Stay with me until I fall asleep,_  
_Stay with me._

"Wait for me"

_Kiss it all better,_  
_I'm not ready to go._  
_It's not your fault love,_  
_You didn't know, you didn't know._

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it and you didn't tear up too much. Please review and check out my other fanfics if you'd like _In the Arms of the Angel_ is another sad one. Again, please review review review!


End file.
